


Equals

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Happy Ending, Independence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Peko and Kuzuryuu have a talk about their relationship.





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Bocchan = young master  
> Decided to stick to it as a honorific

'Hey, Peko...?'

'Yes, bocchan?' Pekoyama Peko turned towards the speaker, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, bowing her head instinctively. Kuzuryuu grimaced, gesturing at her to sit down in front of him.

'We need to talk,' he said, avoiding eye contact. Peko's face, trained not to show much emotion, didn't react save for slightly furrowing her brow.

'Yes, Fuyuhiko-bocchan?' she encouraged, at which point he finally looked at her with noticeably bloodshot eyes.

'That's...exactly what we need to talk about,' he informed hoarsely. Peko tilted her head, unspoken question in her eyes. Kuzuryuu exhaled sharply. 'I don't want any more of this...this shit,' he confessed, and Peko nodded with understanding.

'I am aware that you prefer for me not to address you as such in public. Did I happen to slip up? Please punish me if that's the case.' Kuzuryuu pinched the bridge of his nose upon hearing that, his eyes closed and his eyebrows knit.

'No, no. You didn't do anything wrong, Peko...' he whispered, 'I just don't want you to do it in private, too. Not anymore.'

'...Oh?' Peko tilted her head again, clearly confused as to what's expected of her. 'I'm not sure I follow, bocchan.' Kuzuryuu looked at her with tired eyes, eyes that revealed he would have given up and snapped if it were anyone else. He may have a short temper, but he was stubborn enough about his decision to keep it under control.

'I don't want you to call me bocchan anymore, Peko.'

'...I understand. Which title would you prefer...?'

'No title. None...at all...' Kuzuryuu emphasised that, looking her straight in the eyes.

'I'm not sure I understand,' he noticed her shoulders got tense as her face revealed to him that she's desperate to please him by fulfilling his requests, but can't understand their significance. Kuzuryuu breathed in an out and his features softened.

'Peko, I'm going to explain everything, okay? I've been thinking about this for a while, and it's kind of a lot..so let me know if you don't understand something, okay?' Kuzuryuu's voice was never softer than in that moment. One could almost forget he's the new head of the Kuzuryuu family, a real yakuza. Peko's shoulders relaxed when she realised she didn't do anything to inconvenience her bocchan. She nodded and her face showed nothing but intense concentration. 

'So...' Kuzuryuu started 'it's not just the title thing. I think...I want to change everything. Our relationship is so fucking unfair to you. You shouldn't just serve me, Peko,' he bit his lip, his pre-planned speech getting chaotic. 'It's so confusing! You're like my adoptive sisteer, my childhood friend and my hitman at the same time, but you only ever get to act as the last part! It...it wasn't like that when we were kids,' he shook his head, 'and I have no idea when it changed. But it's not fair to you. Sorry,' he sighed deeply, 'I'm rambling. Do you follow so far?'

'I believe I do,' Peko nodded hesitantly. Kuzuryuu felt sweat dripping from his forehead.

'Anyway,' he continued, his voice shaking a bit, 'I don't want you to be just my bodyguard anymore. I don't want to be above you. I don't want to be served by you.'

He paused, looking over at her. He noticed she somehow turned even more pale than usual.

'Does that mean...I have to leave?' she asked in a hoarse voice.

'No, you dumbass,' Kuzuryuu shook his head and reached forward to put his hand over hers, 'that means I want us to dtop that bullshit and just be...us. As equals. You're the most important person in my life, Peko. I'd never fuckin' fire you,' he explained with a smirk. Peko tilted her head again.

'I'm flattered, but we are not equals,' she said with conviction, 'I'm a mere tool for you to use.'

'No, you aren't!' Kuzuryuu raised his voice, but not enough to scare her. 'You fucking aren't. I don't think of you as a tool! You're not an object, you're...you're Peko,' his voice cracked with emotion.

'You're too kind to me,' she said hesitantly.

'I'm not kind! I just want us to be normal! Not an act like in public! I want to really just...get my friend back,' he cried as she watched, mouth agape.

'If it'll make you happy...'

'That doesn't matter! My happiness doesn't matter here! Yours does!' Kuzuryuu squeezed her hand gently, 'you deserve to be your own person. Without me. If youu want to stay, do so, but not because my shitty family made you into my bodyguard when we were ten or whatever!'

'I will not leave.'

'Just know that you can, okay? You don't need to stay with me.'

'I know,' her facial features softened into a small smile, 'I want to stay. I feel safe here..' she paused, looking at their entangled hands, 'Fuyuhiko...' and looked back into his eyes. 'You've always been good to me. I don't have a reason to leave.'

'That works, Peko,' he said gently, smiling back, 'and remember that if anyone hurts you, I'll destroy them. But, if you find someone and fall in love with them, they'll be a new member of this family. I promise.'

'Nobody's going to hurt me. I have a sword.'

'There are ways to hurt you even when you have it. Trust me...' he gulped and got up from his seat, walking over to her. She looked up.

'I get that it will take time to change things. But we made the first step, and it's a huge fuckin' relief,' he remarked before pulling her into a hug she was startled at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

'I'm...' Kuzuryuu's muffled voice reached her ear, 'I'm so happy to have my friend back. I love you, Peko. You'll always be a sister to me, okay? No matter what.'

'I...I love you too, Fuyuhiko,' she said warmly as he chuckled into her ear.

'Hey, wanna go to the mall and look at hamsters?'

'With pleasure.'

**Author's Note:**

> Why does nobody write them as platonic! It's so baffling!
> 
> Anyway I guess I wanted Peko to get her independence


End file.
